MISSION AND GOALS OF THE FUNCTIONAL GENOMICS & PROTEOMICS FACILITY CORE (FGP-FC) The FGP-FC plays a crucial role in supporting the Center's mission to identify the interactions between genetic, epigenetic and environmental factors that contribute to major chronic diseases. The FGP-FC does this by providing state-of-the-art genomics and proteomics technologies to investigate gene-environment interactions in the context of environmental health sciences research and population-based studies.